The Masks
In the Genesis Card Pack, there are four mask cards, possibly five, if you count Masquerade. These masks have certain uses and abilities and are a welcome addition to your card deck. The Mask of Uncertainty Mask of Uncertainty is a common card found within the Genesis Card Pack. The user places a mask on their face that represents a drama theater. The mask discards 1 of the user's current card and replaces them with two new cards. It can be seen as an objectively worse version of Mask of Courage, as it costs a bit to use, discards a random card and isn't quickplay. Although it is common, which means you can have 4 of them in one deck, the negatives far outweigh being able to have more of them. The Mask of Calamity Mask of Calamity is a rare card found within the Genesis Card Pack. The user selects an enemy on the field, and places a creepy mask on their face. The user then removes 1 random card from the enemy deck for 1 bit, may be useful for enemies with a powerful card. Because of its quickplay effect, if you have multiple of these cards in your hand and the bits to use it, you can get rid of multiple cards from the enemies' hands in one turn. The Mask of Truth Mask of Truth is a rare card found within the Genesis Card Pack. The user selects an enemy on the map and places a mask over their face with a design presumably inspired by The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. The card allows the user to see the enemy hand for 1 bit, good for allowing players to plan ahead of the enemy in PVP. In PvE, it is usually pretty obvious what card they will use and have preset decks, making it less useful. Additionally they will often have more than one of the card they are planning to use so combining it with Mask of Calamity is not as useful either. Masquerade Masquerade is a rare card found within the Genesis Card Pack. When used, all allies pull out a mask and place it on their face, drawing a card. Since this card gets stronger the more allies you have, this card is most effective in large groups. Try to make sure as many allies as possible have hands of 6 cards or less as if a player has a full hand of 7 cards they won't draw anything and the effect is wasted on them. No other card in the game allows you to draw cards for allied players, but Mask of Courage is a strong option for players in smaller teams, as it draws 2 cards for free. The Mask of Courage Mask of Courage is an Ultra Rare Card found within the Genesis Card Pack. The user places a mask that resembles tribal influence onto their face, and the user draws 2 cards. Since this card draws two cards entirely for free, putting it into any deck improves it, as drawing Mask of Courage is effectively drawing 2 cards on that turn instead of 1. It's best to use this card if you have 6 cards or less, otherwise, one of the draws will be wasted as the hand can only hold 7 cards. It can also be seen as a better and rarer version of Mask of Uncertainty, which is identical in every way except it discards a random card before drawing, and costs 1 bit. *The design of the mask is seemingly based off of Aku Aku, a character from the Crash Bandicoot series. Category:Genesis Cards